


Regaining Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Regaining Trust

Bruce and Natasha do run away during the whole Ultron thing. Three years later they come back realising that they made a mistake and are better of as friends. But the team is less than happy to see them after they abandoned them during a time of crisis. How will Bruce and Natasha regain the teams trust.


End file.
